mechafandomcom-20200214-history
Evangelion (mecha)
In the anime/manga franchise Neon Genesis Evangelion, Evangelions, or simply EVAS ,are mecha piloted by Children chosen by the Marduk Institute (It was later revealed that the Marduk Institute didn't even exist and that it was actually Seele choosing the pilots). The Evas were created to defend Tokyo-3 from the threat of angels. The Evangeliosns were designed by Ikuto Yamashita and series director Hideaki Anno. Naming System The Evangelions use a Japanese numbering system, followed by 号機 (gōki), meaning type machine. Test-Type/Prototype Evangelion Unit 00 (Zerogōki, ゼロ号機) The first successful prototype, piloted by the First Child Rei Ayanami. It originally had orange armor but it was damaged beyond repair by the angel Ramiel and was replaced by blue armor. Its' residential soul is unknown, but fan theories include Naoko Akagi or Lilith. *"Zerogōki" does not follow the same naming system as succeeding Evangelions. It's real name should be "Reigoki" meaning both pilot and mecha have the same name. Evangelion Unit 01 (Shogōki, 初号機) Probably the most famous of the Evas and piloted by Shinji Ikari (with Rei Ayanami or a dummy plug as a backup). It's soul resident is Yui Ikari (Shinji's mother) and is the only Eva to be born by Lilith. It is also known as the "Test Type". Unit 01 killed Zeruel and absorbed his S2 engine. Unit 01 was given a special a special weapon, a katana by the name of the Magorok E Sword, and armor known as F-type armor, full type armor, in the game super robot wars alpha. The Magorok E Sword and F-type armor was later made into toys. EVA FIX An art book call "EVA FIX: Abnormalities in Diary Life" was released containing a collection of non-canonical Evangelion units and pilots. Unlike the other Eva units these are specialized units for specific objectives. Production models Evangelion Unit 02 (Nigōki, 二号機) Eva unit 02 ,built by NERV's Germany branch ,is the first production model. Piloted by Asuka Langly Soryu. It's residential spirit is Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu (Asuka's mother). It is red and has four eyes. It's head armor has two movable sections. One covering the jaw and around the lower eyes and the second just above the upper pair of eyes. Evangelion Unit 03 (Sangōki, 三号機) The fourth Evangelion, piloted by Tōji Suzuhara. Unit 03 and unit 04 are sister models since the only real difference is in their colors ,unit 03 being black and unit 04 silver. The residential soul of Sangōki is unknown, but could be Tōji's dead mother. Unit 03 was infected with the angel Bardiel and defeated both Rei and Asuka. Shinji refused to fight and NERV was forced to use the dummy plug. Unit 01 defeated Bardiel but Tōji lost an arm and a leg; in the manga, he dies. Evagelion Unit 04 (Yongōki, 四号機) The sister model to unit 03. The Evangelion was destroyed while still in production due to it's S2 engine ,which turned the matter around it into energy. It's design is exactly like unit 03 ,save for the color which is silver. In Evangelion battle orchestra, it was piloted by Kensuke Aida. Evangelion unit 05 (girlfriend of steel 2) In the manga and game "Girlfriend of Steel 2" unit 05 is an Evangelion added to NERV's arsenal. In the game it was piloted by Kaoru Nagisa and in the manga Kensuka Aida was the designated pilot, unfortunately for him Kaoru took his place and Kensuke never actually piloted it. This version of unit 05 is no different than the mass production Evas, except the dummy plug is replaced by the standard issue entry plug. Evangelion Unit 05 (Gogōki, 五号機) (Rebuild) In the original series unit 05 was scrapped to make way for the mass production Evas. In the movie Rebuild of Evangelion Unit 05 is unique from other Evangelions as it is not completely biological. It's body is silver and has green limbs, four legs and two arms. It has a large lance like arm. It's residential soul is unknown. It's pilot is Mari Illustrious Makinami. Evangelion Unit 06 (Rokugōki, 六号機) (Rebuild) In the original series unit 06 was scrapped with unit 05 to make way for the mass production Evangelions, but in the movie series (Rebuild of Evangelion) "it descended from the moon with it's pilot", possibly Kaoru Nagisa. It is a dark-colored Evangelion with a single visor and aerial capabilities. It's residential soul is unknown. Mass Production (MP) Evangelion Units 06 - 13 (Ryōsenki) Also known as the "Mass Production Models." these white evas were sent by Seele in End of Evangelion to begin Third Impact. Battle Orchestra The Game "Evangelion Battle Orchestra" is an arcade style fighting game released for the PS2 on June 28 ,2007. The game featured many familiar evangelions , angels ,even Gunbuster ,and introduced two new Evas. Evangelion Unit Alpha (Kōgōki, 甲号機) One of the Evangelions introduced in battle orchestra. It is a green Eva with guns mounted on it's shoulder. It's pilot and residential soul is unknown. Evangelion Unit Beta (Otsugōki, 乙号機) An Evangelion introduced in Battle orchestra. It is a golden Evangelion with wings and a katana. It's pilot is Kaoru Nagisa. It's residential soul is unknown. Other Mecha in Evangelion Besides the Evangelions, there are various other mecha that appear in the series. Jet Alone Jet Alone is an remote-piloted mecha that appeared in episode 7 of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Created by Japan Heavy Chemical Industries to replace the Evangelion series, it is nuclear powered with its own reactor within it. Jet Alone was sabotaged by an unknown Nerv agent under Gendo's command and ran rampant, becoming a walking risk of nuclear meltdown. When the radio command to deactivate didn't work, Misato decided to enter it manually. In the end the password, HOPE, failed but the fuel rods spontaneously deactivated at the last minute. This implies that it had been hacked and reprogrammed, not to cause a meltdown but only to end the Jet Alone project. Naming Jet Alone's name comes from Jet Jaguar, Godzilla's robotic partner from Godzilla vs. Megalon. Jet Jaguar's name was originally intended to be Red Alone. Gainax simply took the first half of its final name and added the last part of the initial name. Trident Land Cruiser A dinosaur-like robot developed by a rival of Nerv's. Three were produced in total, each having a designated pilot around the Evangelion pilots' ages; their names are Musashi Lee Strasberg, Keita Asari and Mana Kirishima. However, only two are ever seen on-screen and, out of those two, only one is actually seen in action: Keita's is shown in one scene having fallen off a waterfall, and Mana's does not appear throughout. Category:Mecha